Weird Wednesday
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Very similar to Freaky Friday. Except with Phil and Keely swapping. Pheely.
1. Chapter 1

Keely walked into the restaurant with the Diffy's. It was marking two years in the present. Or in their case, the past. And Keely had been like part of the family for years. It was only right to invite her.

"Keels," Phil whispered.

She turned and looked at him, her hair almost whacking Phil in the eye. "Oops. Sorry. What did you want?"

"You're standing on my foot," Phil muttered.

Keely looked down, and took her foot of Phil's. "Another sorry. I'm just really clumsy tonight. Don't sit next to me. I might set you on fire, or something."

"Nice to know," Phil laughed.

The waitress looked over at them and smiled. "Hello? Is this, like a date?"

"No," Keely said, embarrassed.

Phil shook his head, also blushing. "No. It's my parent's anniversary, and Keely's my best friend"

"Oh," the waitress nodded, even though it was obvious she didn't really understand.

They all sat down, and ordered.

"So, Keely. Phil. Pim. What's up?" Lloyd asked.

Keely leaned over to Phil. "Does he always do this?"

"It's a ritual. He asks, we say nothing, and then we're all left feeling awkward," Phil whispered.

The waitress from before came over, with a tray full of fortune cookies. She handed them out, looking carefully at each one before handing them out. She took a lot longer over Phil and Keely's. "Here you are."

Keely snapped hers open. "Hmm…look at the world in the eyes of your one true love"

"Mine says the same," Phil agreed. "What's it supposed to mean though?"

Keely shrugged. "Got me. They're just made up lines, that are put on little bits of paper, and are supposed to tell your fortune. It's totally bogus"

"Yeah, totally stupid," Phil agreed.

Neither one of them noticed the waitress laughing in the corner.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I had to get to the point. The fun part is next! **

**Don't own POTF, or Freaky Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keely's POV**_

I opened my eyes as a voice of some sort woke me up.

"Who said that?" I mumbled, starting when I noticed my voice sounded, lower than usual.

I looked next to me. A hologram of Phil…or what looked like Phil, was drumming on some hologram drums. "That is so not my alarm clock."

My voice sounded weird again, so I cleared my throat.

Then I realised that the room I was in, was not mine. "Why am I in Phil's room? Did I fall asleep last night?" I shook my head.

I was sure I hadn't slept. In fact, I remembered Mr. Diffy dropping me home. So how did I get here?

I looked down at what I was wearing. "These are not my clothes. Or pyjamas. Or whatever. And this is not my voice."

I got up, and looked in a mirror, that was hanging on the wall. "And that is not me!"

As I looked in the mirror, I almost fainted. "I'm Phil!"

_**Phil's POV**_

A beeping noise woke me from my sleep. For some reason I was dreaming about shoes. Why shoes? I hate shoes.

"Pim! Stop the beeping!" I yelled, and turned over, hoping the beeping would stop.

The pillow underneath me felt different from mine, so I turned over and saw that it was huge, and pink, and fluffy. "Aargh!"

I got up, and looked around the room. It was Keely's room. Why was I in Keely's room? And if I was in Keely's room, then where was Keely?

I reached up my hand to run it through my hair, but I couldn't. It was tied up. But my hair was too short to tie up. How can my hair be tied up? A blonde tendril spiralled down in front of my face.

"This isn't what I was wearing when I went to sleep. And I don't have blonde hair. And I don't have Keely's room," I thought out loud. Then I realised. "Okay Pim. You can change it all back now! Can I be Phil again?"

Nothing happened.

"Come on Pim!" I called out. She had to be here somewhere.

Still nothing.

"If Pim's not doing anything, then what's happened to me?" I asked myself, and ran towards the mirror, which had furry lights dotted around it. "I'm Keely!"

* * *

**Sorry it sucks...it's not my best story. Teen House has taken the award for that one. I just need to come up with a better idea than Teen House, and this is the one in between.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's POV (in Keely's body)**

I grabbed the phone, and punched in my number. If I was in Keely's body, I presumed she was in mine. It only made sense.

She…I mean, I answered almost straight away. "Um…hello?"

"Keely?" I asked.

She sighed with relief. "Is this Phil? Because it sounds a lot like me. But I'm in Phil's body, so you…I mean Phil must be in mine."

"I am. I just don't know why," I said.

Keely…me, sounded just as clueless. "Well how am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know. What happened last night?" I asked.

I could hear Keely bite her lip. I mean my lip. Whatever. "Well, we went to the restaurant. And we ate dinner. And then you dropped me home. And then I went to bed. Oh, I watched Friends! It was the one where Rachel is having her baby, and Janice comes back..."

"Keely…" I said.

"Oh, sorry. Well anyway, then I went to bed, and I woke up, as you," she finished.

I thought about this. "I did too. Well, I did almost exactly the same as you. Is Pim hiding anywhere?"

"Let me check…" Keely said. "Pim! Are you in here?"

I rolled my eyes. "She won't answer you if you shout at her. Get the Wizrd and press the green button."

"Okay," Keely said, and I heard the button activating. "Oh cool! Well, no, she's not in here."

I sighed. "Is there any sign of any holes in the wall, or any signals of the other Wizrd being used?"

"Nope," Keely said.

"Well, we're back to square one. It's not Pim," I said.

"Well then what is it?" Keely asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to go to school, and hope that we change back soon."

"I can't go to school as you!" Keely cried.

There was no other choice though. "You have to"

She was silent. Which was new for Keely. Or maybe she was more quiet in my body.

"You can use the Wizrd to get ready. And then get round here, so I can as well," I said. "Scratch that, press the red button. It teleports you here"

I hung up the phone, as I appeared in front of me. "Oh my god," Keely whispered. "You're me."

I nodded. "Yeah. We've clarified that"

I grabbed the Wizrd from her, and zapped her into jeans and a shirt.

"Can I change?" she said, looking down at the clothes. "This is fine," she added, seeing the look on my face.

Then she took the Wizrd, and zapped me into a skirt, and a pink top. "You have to be kidding me."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. She changed it to jeans and a zip-up top. "Is that okay?"

I looked down with disgust. It looks good on Keely, but it's not really my style."No, but I guess it'll have to do."

"So, what do we do?" she asked me, sitting on my bed.

I shrugged. "Until we can figure out why we're like this, and how to reverse it, we have to pretend nothing is wrong."

"I can do that," she said, unconvincingly.

I shook my head. "It's going to be a long day."

**Sorry, it's kind of confusing. Basically, where I say she, I'm talking about Keely in Phil's body, and where I say I, it's Phil in Keely's body. So they both have to look like each other. Lol. This may not be my best fanfic, but it's definitely the most confusing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Keely walked into H.G Wells, and groaned. Not only was this Phil in Keely's body, but nobody seemed to have noticed.

"Hey Keely!" A girl across the hall said.

Keely hesitated. "Hey…you..."

She walked across to her locker. She hadn't seen Phil since this morning, and if Phil felt anything like she did, it was bad.

"Hey Keely," Via came across, and opened her locker.

Keely looked at her. Finally someone she recognised. "Hey Via."

"I thought you were going to wear that cute pink top you got yesterday at the mall. You know before you went out with Phil's family," Via said.

Keely tried to think of an excuse. "Um…yeah, I wore it last night, to the dinner, and it got dirty, so I couldn't wear it today."

"But I thought you were wearing the green and blue halter-dress for your dinner last night," Via asked, pulling another book out of her locker.

Keely was screaming inside. What was it with girls and outfits? "Um…I changed my mind. Whatever. Have you seen me? I mean…have you seen Phil?"

"No. I thought you'd seen him. I mean, you're his best friend," Via said, closing her locker, but then leaning against it.

Keely shook her head. "Nope. Not seen him. Which was why I asked."

"Speaking of asking. Have you told him yet?" Via asked, a smirk on her face.

Keely shrugged. "Ask him what?"

"Keely, denial isn't the way to solve it. I thought we went through that," Via said.

"What are you talking about? Denial of what?" Keely asked.

Via rolled her eyes. "Whatever Keely. You might have to pretend around Phil, but not around me. I can see right through you."

"Um…okay," Keely said. Now she was confused. What was Via talking about?

Via laughed. "Okay, I have to go Keely. We'll finish this conversation at lunch"

"Okay. Later Via," Keely said. As Via walked away, Keely wrinkled her nose. "Now I have to find Phil."

**Sultan Peppershaker - No, that's fine! Ur fics rock, so it's great! I'd love to read it! **

**Okay, so I hope you all got that, everything 'Keely' heard, was actually what Phil was hearing. This is confusing me, so I can't imagine what it's doing to your brains. Mine is messed up already, but I feel sorry for you guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil walked out of his classroom, and down the hall. At least her...his next class was with Keely.

"Hey! Philly Cheese Steak!" Owen called from down the hall.

Phil spun around. "Oh...hey Owen."

"Dude! Via was totally staring at me in English class. It was so cool! She digs me dude!" Owen grinned, and leaned up against a locker.

Phil looked strangely at Owen. "What? Oh, Via? Nope, she doesn't like you. She's going on a date with Kyle." Then he slapped a hand to his mouth. "Oops, wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that."

Owen looked hurt for a minute, and then shrugged. "She'll come around."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Phil said. "Um...O-Dawg?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, dude?"

"Um...which is Phil's...I mean my, locker?" Phil asked.

Owen looked at him strangely, for the first time, like ever. "Dude, it's this one."

"Thanks. I'm not myself this morning," Phil said. At least that was true. The fact that it was Keely inside Phil's body!

Owen grinned at him. "So, have you spoke to Keely yet?"

"About what?" Phil aksed.

"You know..." Owen said, smirking.

Phil shook his head. "No, I don't know."

"Whatever dude, when you're ready to talk to me, I'll be stalking Via. She will fall for me!" Owen said, and walked away.

Phil groaned. What was he supposed to tell her?

"Scraps!" He yelled as he remembered what was in his...Keely's locker. Inside her locker, was her journal, revealing her innermost secrets. Including that she liked Phil as more than a friend. "I've got to stop Phil before he looks inside."


	6. Chapter 6

"Scraps, scraps, scraps..." Phil muttered as he ran towards Keely's locker. There was nobody there. "Oh come on, the bell only went like, two minutes ago."

He spun round as he heard Keely's voice. "Scraps. I'm so late!"

"Phil?" Phil said.

Keely nodded. "Yep. Keels?"

"No duh. Look, Phil, I need to get into your locker," Phil said.

Keely scrunched up her nose. "What, my locker, as in Phil's locker, or my locker as in, your locker...?"

As Phil tried to digest what Keely had said, Mr Hackett came up. "Mr Diffy?"

"Yeah?" Keely said, and then slapped a hand to her mouth.

Phil tried to cover this up. "Um...yeah?"

"The bell went five minutes ago, you should both be in class," Mr Hackett said looking at Keely supiciously.

Keely nodded. "Okay." Then she walked over to her locker, and put in the familiar combination; the one she had seen...herself...key in every day. Then she took out a pile of books, and smiled at Phil. "See you later."

As Mr. Hackett walked off, Phil groaned. Somewhere in that pile of books was the thing that would ruin their friendship forever.

And if he read it, there was nothing she could do to fix that.

* * *

Keely sat in her class, bored. Why did Keely...she want to take Social Studies?

She frowned as she noticed a book that wasn't labelled with a class name on it. "What's this?"

She picked up the book, and noticed the hearts and flowers covering it. There was no name on it though. She opened it on a random page, and began to read.

_I can't believe it. How can I fall for him? Tia, and Via both say, crushes like this never work. They ruin friendships forever. But he's one of my best friends, excluding Via. And Tia._

_Loving from a distance_

_He doesn't know_

_I'm sliding in and out of existance_

_How can I show_

_That I love him_

_More than anything else in the world_

_I love him_

_But I'm just the type of best-friend girl_

_I love Phil. But what can I do about it? He doesn't love me back. So, all I can do is admire from a distance._

Keely couldn't believe what she was reading. Keely...she loved him?

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Oh boy."

**I'll update more later! **


	7. Chapter 7

"He's read it. I mean, she's read it. I've read it. Phil's read it. No, no, Keely's read it. Oh my god, why are we like this?" Phil cried.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and winced as paper cut into his skin. "Ow! What's this?"

"Look at the world in the eyes of your one true love," Phil read out. "This is it! This is the reason why! We both got the same fortune, and it came true. Wow, Phil's my one true love!"

* * *

"Look at the world in the eyes of your one true love," Keely read out. "This is why we're this way! And now we know the cause of all this, we can find a solution."

She bumped head first into Owen as she was entering the cafeteria. "Keely!"

"Owen! Did you speak to Keely...I mean Phil this morning?" Keely stammered. She had to work out what Keely knew.

Owen nodded. "Yeah dude, I told him that he had something to tell you. But I can't tell you what it is."

"That's okay. Um...do you know where she is...I mean, he is. Where Phil is? Do you know where Phil is?" Keely asked.

Owen shook his head. "No, dudette. Look, I gotta go, Via is all alone, and it's the perfect oppurtunity to make my move."

And then he was gone, running down the hall after Via.

"I've got to find Keely," Keely said.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil bumped into Keely, literally outside the Broadcast Lab. "Phil!"

"Keely!" Keely cried. "I know how we changed."

Phil nodded. "Me too. And this is really annoying me. I don't want to be you!"

"Well being you is no picnic either," Keely said.

"Right, so now we both know how we changed, how do we change back?" Phil asked.

Keely shrugged. "No idea."

"Hey! Why don't we...no..." Phil said, but trailed off. "No, that was a dumb idea."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm ringing my mom and dad. They might know how, or why we changed."

They went into the Broadcast Lab, and Keely locked the door. Then she held out her hand.

"What?" Phil said.

Keely rolled her eyes again. "The WIZRD. You have it."

"Oh," Phil said, and pulled out the gadget. "Sorry."

"Hey...Keely?" Lloyd said, confused that it was his son's best friend who was contacting him. "Is Phil okay?"

Keely nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...I mean...he's fine. Look, mom, dad. Me and Keely, we've switched bodies. But it's not a Versa Day, is it?"

"No..." Lloyd said, as if waiting for the punchline of a joke.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Um...this is Keely. We figure, that we switched because we both got the same fortune last night, and then we woke up in each others bodies."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Phil?" Barb asked.

Phil shook his head. "I'm not Phil, remember."

"We didn't think you'd believe us!" Keely said.

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Dad! In 2121, you got zapped into a kid when you were at a job interview, and you were sick all down your boss's suit. Pim did it with the New-Ager," Keely said.

Barb's eyes widened. "It is Phil! In Keely's body! Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. Um, so what are we going to do about it?" Keely asked.

Lloyd shook his head, still in shock that his son was in his best friend's, who was a girl, body. "You can't."

"What? You must have some futuristic gadget that changes us back!" Phil cried.

Barb looked sympatheitc. "How did you say you changed again?"

"Well, we both got the same fortune in the cookie, and then that waitress wouldn't leave us alone all night, asking if we felt different," Keely said.

Lloyd nodded. "Yes! That will be it! What did the fortune say?"

Both Keely and Phil went red. "Um...well..."

"It said, Look at the world through the eyes of your...true love," Phil stammered.

Both Barb and Lloyd went silent, trying to restrain from smiling. "Well. You have to let the fortune unfold."

"How?" Phil asked.

Barb shrugged. "If you can't work it out, we can't tell you."

Then the connection was broken.

"What are we going to do now?" Keely said.

Phil shrugged. "What does the fortune mean?"

Then Keely remembered what Owen had said. "Um...Keels. Did Owen say anything to you this morning? About something I had to tell you?"

"Well he said you had something to tell me, but not what you had to say," Phil said. "Speaking of which...can I have a look in your locker? I...left my journal there."

Keely nodded. "I know. I'm really sorry Keely, but I thought it was my Social Studies book. So I read it..."

"I knew it," Phil said, and sat down and put his head in his hands.

Keely sat next to him. "Keels..."

"Which page did you read?" Phil asked.

"Huh?" Keely said.

"Which page did you read?" Phil said again.

Keely looked at the floor. "The one with the song on it...well half of a song. It was really good. And it was about...me."

"Scraps. Out of all the pages..." Phil said.

Keely smiled. "It was like, a wake-up call. Because I realised that I had to tell you what I felt...and really soon."

Phil looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes. "How do you feel Phil?"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry to leave you like this, but my mum is telling me to get off!**

**Update tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know," Keely said, looking at the floor.

Phil stood up. "So, you tell me you have to tell me how you feel, only you don't know how you feel...yeah, that makes sense! Plus you read my journal! You read it!"

"Well, in fairness, I didn't know what it was," Keely said. "You really should mark it."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Um...well I didn't bargain, on switching bodies with you, and you going into my locker to get my books, and picking that one up at all did I? I didn't see the need to mark what it was. I knew what it was. I'm sorry for not seeing into the future, and predicting this would happen, so I could write what it was on the cover. Yeah, because I really should've done that."

"Look, Keels, I didn't mean that," Keely said.

Phil sat down. "What did you mean then?"

"Look, I'm glad I read that. Otherwise I never would've even thought twice about admitting that I love you," Keely said.

Phil's eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you Keels," Keely said.

"I love you too Phil!" Keely said. "Hey wait! I'm looking at Phil! I'm looking at you! I'm not you! I'm me again!" She got up and began to dance around the room. "I'm me again, I'm me again! Being me rocks!"

Phil watched her, ecstatic. "So what turned us back?"

"Um..." Keely looked embarrassed, and stopped dancing.

Phil smiled. "I think I know..."

"Me too. But I don't want to say it in case you're thinking it's something else..." Keely said.

Phil stood up. "I love you Keely."

"That was it," Keely whispered, walking over to Phil and kissing him.

As they kissed, off in their own magical world, Pim silently shut the door, the Wizrd in her hand. "Great work Pim"

The communicator on the Wizrd went off, and Pim panicked, and fumbled for the button. "If you'd done that any earlier mom, dad, my cover would have been blown!"

"Sorry. How'd it go?" Barb whispered.

Pim didn't know why her mother was whispering, but carried on. "Great. Because we weren't spying on them this morning, they didn't suspect us. And now they're together! I'm disgusted that I used my powers for good, but as long as I get the money you promised me."

"Okay," Lloyd said.

Pim was suddenly aware of the door unlocking. "Oops, got to go! The happy couple are coming!"

"Bye!" Barb said, still whispering.

Pim managed to shove the Wizrd behind her back as Phil and Keely walked out, huge smiles on their faces.

"Pim? What are you up to?" Phil asked, suspiciously.

Pim smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "Nothing darling brother. Bye!" And she ran off down the hallway.

"She was definetely up to something," Phil said, curiously.

Keely smiled. "You're cute when you're suspicious! Let it go. Does Pim always have to be up to something?"

Phil nodded. "Yes. Usually something to do with taking over the world, and ruining my life in her free time."

"Relax. I'll protect you!" Keely said, as they began walking down the corridor towards the canteen. "So, mall tonight?"

Phil nodded. "I have the sudden urge to buy lip-gloss"

Keely laughed. "Ooh, my favourite kind of shopping!"

* * *

**okay, if I feel like writing more, I will, but I brought them together, and told you how they switched, plus switched them back. A pretty good chapter I think!**


End file.
